Flames Of The Dragon
by Mermaidhorse
Summary: When the line between worlds starts to blur, Truth is forced to recruit the Fullmetal Alchemist to help contain the beings that are passing into other worlds instead of dying... but how much does Truth REALLY know about everything that has been happening? When Ed is faced with the big question, how is he supposed to answer? WIP - read AN please :D
A white outline of a person sat, watching, in front of a giant black gate decorated with ancient symbols. The being frowned as it felt another lifeforce from another world be plucked out of existence, only to show up again in another realm. This was not supposed to happen. The being could blame many things for this, all from different realms which held different creatures and people. But the being of many names did not. No, Truth was more rational than that.

But this.. _world jumping_ … it was happening too often. There was little to no control over it, either. Truth and the Gate did not permit these jumping souls.

 _This cannot keep happening..._ Truth thought, shifting. The being turned to the lurking Gate, "What are we going to do with this, hmmm?" Truth shifted again, turning to face the Gate fully. "There are many heroes out there… but which one shall we choose to help…" With a giant grin, the outline of a human looked at the blank space where a right hand would be. "Perfect…" The being started to laugh, standing up. "Once this is taken care of, I will be back. But I have a certain deal to make with a certain Al-chem-ist~!" With a small wave of a right hand, no longer colourless, the being disappeared with a flash of light. Oh yes, the Truth had a brilliant idea. It was better than seeing the little brat give up Gate, anyways. That would just be boring.

 **-(T)-**

As Ed finished the last of his last transmutation circle, he stopped and grinned. "This is my last transmutation. Just sit back and enjoy the show!" With a deafening clap, Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist, slapped his hands together before pressing them into the ground, where a human transmutation circle lay. Edward was going to bring his brother back, and no one could stop him. Not even that bastard, Truth.

After what Ed could say was the most horrible feeling in the world, he landed in a great white expanse. And standing there before him, was Truth. The Guardian sat, cross-legged, grinning like a madman. But Edward did not falter, standing at his full height (which was quite small to begin with), golden eyes sharp and prepared to give away his greatest weapon and tool for his little brother.

"Truth," Edward greeted, taking in the being before him.

"Mr. Al-chem-ist." Truth's smile got even bigger, if that was possible. "Come to attempt to get something back?"

Ed, unlike Truth, did not grin or smirk. Instead, the Fullmetal Alchemist just said, "I've come to get Al's body back."

"And what will your payment be?"

Now, Ed grinned. "This," he said, gesturing to the Gate behind Truth. "I'll give up my Alchemy to get Al's body back." Truth chuckled, shaking.

"Go ahead and try that, Mr. Al-chem-ist." The being seemed to be looking straight into Edward's soul. "If you are truly willing to lower yourself to an average human, go ahead. You will keep your arm and get your brother's body back." Edward, grinning, began to bring his hands together to clap, to finally complete his goal and regain what he and Alphonse had lost all those years ago, when Truth interrupted him. "But that would be no fun."

"Wha…?" Edward asked, looking at Truth like the being was insane.

The Guardian leered at the human. "You see, the lines between the worlds is becoming thin. This causes people and being from other realms to cross over after death, landing them in places they should never be. And I, as powerful as I am, cannot posses something in these worlds that is strong enough to hold all my power and not die." Truth chuckled a bit, "so that knocks me off the list. That just leaves you humans, and I can't just send _any_ old human after these potentially-dangerous creatures. That is where _you_ come in." The white outline with now only one flesh-coloured appendage motioned towards Ed. "As I cannot just send a regular human after them, a hero is in need. You, among many others from these worlds that I guard, are so far the only one who as met my true form and lived to tell the tale. You are strong, Mr. Al-chem-ist. I can't send weaklings to face these creatures, only to be defeated and be forced back into their own realm." The being turned around to face the Gate before facing Edward again.

"So, do we have a deal?" Truth asked, reaching a blank right hand out to Ed, "you clean up the messes that have spread throughout the multiverse, and in return I will give your brother his body back, your teacher her organs, and one Roy Mustang his eyesight back." Edward opened his mouth, _probably to say something stupid_ , Truth thought, but the being held up a blank hand to stop the angry blond. "You will, however lose your right arm again as payment of being able to jump across the worlds with little to no damage." The being grinned. "You can finally complete your goal, plus give some people you care about something that will help them, keep your alchemy, _and_ be able to travel the worlds and be able to study their versions of reality. All you have to do is give up your right arm in replacement of your automail and run some errands for me every once in awhile, and the longest mission I will probably send you out on may be a year or two in that world's time. Maybe two or three months your world's time." Truth grinned at Edward, knowing that the prodigy would never say no to a deal like that.

"I...I-"

"Did I also mention that you may bring a friend along on some of the easier missions?"

"...Deal."

Truth's smile was wide, insane, and quite disturbing. "Pleasure doing business with you, Mr. Al-chem-ist, you have three hours until your first mission! The back door's that way, take care, your brother is waiting for you!"

And with that, Truth was once again alone with the Gate. The Guardian turned to the Master, putting the flesh-coloured right hand onto the worn, ancient stone. "I told to not worry about it, friend."

 **-(T)-**

 **Ok, so this was kind of a sneak peak into my newest fic that I'm planning! It's nothing special, just a little something about a crossover series that is soon to come! The first one will be a Fullmetal Alchemist/How To Train Your Dragon crossover. I've been planning this for sometime over a year - and I** _ **really**_ **want to get started on it soon - so keep your eye out for it! I'll post it when it's finally finished. It should be about 10-12 chapters long, with a sneak peak at the next one in the series at the end. This whole thing (which is basically the whole first chapter) took me about 3-4 hours to write and plan. So it'll be a while until the whole fic is out... But I promise you it will be worth the wait if I go through with it, and I think most of you know how bad my attention span is... hehe... but still! I look forward to seeing any and all feedback! Thank you,**

 **Mermaidhorse =^-^=**

 **(PS, a BETA would be nice ^-^ PM me if you would like to be my BETA! If you know about FMA and HTTYD, that would be so awesome!)**


End file.
